


Let's Go Two Player

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, prompts fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny picks up Rafael for their first date.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Let's Go Two Player

Sonny gets on the elevator and pushes the button for the floor of Rafael's office. He slides his hands down his jeans, drying his palms as he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He's always been the type to get nervous before a first date, but _this_ first date is sort of the biggest he's ever had, and his usual nerves are through the roof. 

"You're already friends," he mutters. "You're already friends. If there's nothing romantic, Rafael's not gonna ghost you."

He takes another deep breath as the elevator stops on Rafael's floor and opens. Sonny straightens his jacket and T-shirt and rolls his shoulders as he walks down the hall. He doesn't feel fully confident, but that's no reason not to project confidence. 

He knocks on Rafael's office door and opens it at the quiet, "Enter." He steps inside, grinning in anticipation as he gets his first sight of Rafael. A laugh bursts from him--short and maybe a bit too loud--as he sees the shirt Rafael is wearing. "Oh, no way," he says. 

Rafael--who is slipping into his own jacket--glances down at his shirt. It's a red tee with a white coffee cup done in 8-bit style. "1-UP" it says underneath it. "Seemed appropriate," he says, glancing at Sonny's shirt and chuckling quietly. "Looks like you had the same idea."

"Yeah," Sonny says, running a hand down his shirt. His has a sloth on it--also done in an 8-bit style--and the three options to "play" are "Move (Slowly)," "Sleep," and "Do Nothing." 

Three days ago, when Sonny had asked Rafael out, he'd asked him what sort of thing he wanted to do for a first date. 

"I have no idea," Rafael had admitted. "I haven't been on a first date since...do arcades even exist anymore?"

Sonny had grinned. "Yeah, and they have 21 and over only ones, now, too."

Now, here they are, three nights later. Sonny had been worried maybe his shirt was a bit too on the nose for their plans, but now his faux-confidence has melted away to allow for a sense of real surety in how the night's going to go. "I picked a place that has some old machines but also some new stuff," he says as he steps to one side so Rafael can lead the way out of his office. "Hope you don't think you're good at Tetris, because I'm planning to fucking _wreck_ whatever you think is a high score."

Rafael locks his office, then looks up at Sonny. The bright challenge in his eyes is only outdone by the cocky grin he's wearing. "Oh, you'll take Tetris," he says. "But I'll end you on Donkey Kong."

"Care to make it interesting?" Sonny asks, leaning against the door jamb and leaning in close. "Whoever loses more games buys the nightcap?"

Rafael chuckles. It's a promise and a tease all at once. "Deal," he says. "But whoever buys the nightcap doesn't have to pay for breakfast."

Sonny shivers and doesn't break eye contact. "Sure," he says. "Let's see just how good you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Both those shirts are from woot.


End file.
